


"I'm glad you're back"

by faeryn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Frottage, Hilarity, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeryn/pseuds/faeryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intended as a ficlet for pinkish based on the following prompt:</p><p>"can you give me some deancas drabble where dean means to say "glad you're back cas" but for SOME REASON it comes out as "i love you, cas" and HE CANNOT UNDERSTAND THIS"</p><p>But ended up wayyyyy longer than anticipated and since it's cracking me up I figured I'd post it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'm glad you're back"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkish/gifts).



Dean watched with a wary eye as Cas entered the room, the new coat still jarring his senses as he struggled to equate it with the Castiel he knew. But then, this _isn't_ the Castiel he knows, he's made acutely aware of this fact when Cas pulls Sam into a hug. The taller Winchester looked momentarily confused before returning the embrace, relief that their friend is safe and unharmed evident on his face. Dean tried not to scowl, knowing Sam would see through his carefully schooled expression if he wasn't so busy hugging the ever loving shit out of the angel. Finally they step apart and Castiel turned to Dean, his own expression a mask of neutrality.

"Hello, Dean," he said quietly as he stepped forward to put his arms around the hunter.

"Hey Cas," Dean mumbled back stiffly, his body held at an awkward angle while he warred with his instinct to hug back. Sam glared at him and he pulled a face, then patted Cas on the back tentatively. The angel pulled away and looked at him with an odd expression, apparently confused by Dean's sudden standoffishness.

"Are you okay, Dean?" Castiel asked him and Dean couldn't hold back the smile that brushed his face, relief flooding his body and warming him through - everywhere except his arm where the Mark of Cain burned coldly.

"Yeah, I'm glad you're back Cas," he replied and then frowned as Sam's jaw dropped open and Cas regarded him with what passed for amusement on the angel's usually stoic face.

Dean looked between them, utterly bewildered at their reactions to what he'd thought was a perfectly reasonable thing to say. Sam seemed completely incapable of speech and Dean replayed his words in his mind, trying to work out if he'd given some kind of weird inflection that could possibly get this response.

_"Hey Cas."_

_"Are you okay, Dean?"_

_"Yeah, I love you Cas."_

Wait... what? Hold on just a second, what?

His horror and confusion must have shown on his face because suddenly Sam lets out a tentative laugh and then it's like a flood gate has opened in him, he laughs harder and louder until he can't control himself any longer and he doubles over, tears flooding down his cheeks at the expression on his older brother's face.

"Dude, your _face_ , you... ahaha," Sam gasps between laughs that shake his whole not insubstantial body. Dean can't help but smile, it's damn good to hear Sammy laughing like that again.

"Shut up," his face is scarlet, he can feel the blood roaring in his ears. What the hell possessed him to say that?

Castiel is standing there, patiently waiting for some explanation but with that strange smile still playing about his lips while Sam tries to compose himself.

"Damn, I owe Charlie twenty bucks," Sam wiped his eyes, finally managing to contain his amusement for the moment, though his eyes still sparkled with unshed tears of mirth.

"What the fuck Sammy?" Dean almost snarled but is immediately distracted by movement from Cas in the corner of his eye. He expected the angel to move towards him and is surprised when he simply moved to lean against the table on one side of the room, watching the brothers with interest. Of course, he's an ancient celestial being, he probably has patience enough for the three of them. Dean's not sure he can bring himself to explain whatever the fuck just happened, especially since he's not exactly sure himself, and it's probably for the best that Cas is out of his line of sight for the moment. He zoned in on Sam and glowered at him like he's trying to make him burst into flames with a thought.

"What? I've been around you two and your - what did Charlie call it? _Unresolved Sexual Tension_ for like five years now. We just couldn't decide who'd crack first." Sam's giving him that look again, the one he has whenever he has to clear his throat to remind them he's still there, and it annoys the crap out of Dean.

Cas shifted, off to Dean's side, and he tried not to let himself get distracted from Sam. His face turned even redder and he began to splutter angrily, nonsense words falling from his lips with threats of bodily harm on his brother and Charlie.

"I notice you haven't actually _denied_ or _retracted_ anything yet, Dean," Sam said with a very pointed look. Dean heard a snort and can't help but glance at Castiel, who has his eyes closed and he's... he's fucking _laughing_. Dean threw his hands up in exasperation, feeling victimised somehow.

"You two are fucking assholes," he growled and Cas lets out a squeak, his shoulders shaking even harder as he struggled to contain his laughter.

"Dean," Sam said, trying to sound stern but failing as Dean turned his glare on Castiel's quivering form.

"Fuck _you_ Castiel," Dean snarled but that only brought out another of Cas' restrained noises and made him double over. "What's so fucking funny?" Dean had had enough, he was almost about to storm out of the room when Cas' hand shot out and grabbed him by the wrist, shaking his head and waving his other hand at him to calm him down.

"I'm sorry, Dean," he managed to choke out between giggles.

"Aaand that's my cue to make myself scarce,” Sam muttered as Dean and Cas locked eyes, his brother frowning hard and trying not to be placated by the angel's touch. "I wonder if Charlie has cell reception in Oz..."

Dean hardly noticed Sam leave, but Cas did and as soon as he was gone he turned Dean's hand over and traced small circles on his palm with a fingertip. It was quite possibly the most intimate thing he'd ever done and Dean gulped at the implication.

"I'm sorry for laughing, Dean," Cas said quietly, lowering his gaze to their hands, "but you looked so funny. I've never seen you go that red before and then," he lets out another small giggle and apparently thinks better of whatever he was going to say. "Never mind. What will help you feel better?"

"W-what?" Dean felt utterly lost, this conversation was clearly going over his head somehow. He took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds, trying to calm the rising anger inside him before he snapped at Cas. It was a side-effect of the Mark that he was still struggling against and though he knew Cas would likely understand and forgive him, right now he _really_ didn't want to say the wrong thing. His words were already apparently getting him in trouble as it was, no need to further exacerbate the problem.

"You're angry, what will help you calm down?" Cas never ceased the small circles he was drawing on the palm of Dean's hand and he found they really were helping him control his temper. If he didn't know better he'd think that Cas was using some kind of angel mojo to keep him in check, but he was sure that wasn't the case. Dean wasn't entirely sure he was more comfortable knowing that simply the touch of his fingertips could soothe him like that, though.

"I'm not angry, I'm embarrassed," he managed to choke out, his skin no longer livid like it was before but a pink glow tinged across his nose and the back of his neck. "I have no idea what came over me, what I _meant_ to say was I love you. No! I mean. I love you. Dammit!" Dean started to get agitated again, angry that every time he tried to tell Cas he was glad he was back it came out as those three words he'd said to hardly _anyone_ in his entire _life_. And now he'd said them to Cas. Three times. In one conversation. That's it, Dean was going to die of embarrassment. Do not pass go, do not collect two hundred dollars.

"What have you got to be embarrassed about?" Cas sounded so annoyingly calm, though Dean could see the corners of his mouth twitching as he held back a smile.

"Because every time I try to say I love you I say... _that_!" Dean raiseed his voice, he couldn't help it and even Cas' gentle caresses weren't helping him calm down anymore.

Castiel looked up at Dean and his mouth twitched again before he slid that expressionless mask down, locking Dean out of his emotions and leaving him at a loss about what he was thinking.

"Don't worry Dean, I understand you don't mean what you're saying and that it is beyond your control. I'm not sure why it's happening but we'll work it out."

Dean hissed and pulled his hand out of Castiel's grip like he'd been burned, clutching it to his chest as if pained. "I don't, that's not, I mean..." he spluttered, "hell, what is it with everyone putting words in my damn mouth today."

Cas squinted at him and tilted his head to one side, the very picture of total confusion.

"I'm not sure I understand, Dean."

"No, I am _not_ having a chick flick moment, nuh uh, no way," Dean grumbled, pink flaring in his cheeks again.

"What does a formulaic romantic comedy aimed at females have to do with our conversation?"

"Oh fuck _you_ Cas," Dean groaned, not sure he could stand being teased with Cas' new encyclopedic knowledge of pop culture. It was way worse than being constantly asked to explain references, as far as Dean was concerned.

"Yes, you keep suggesting that but I'm not seeing you actually doing anything about it."

 _That_ got Dean's attention. Cas' voice was as serious as always, but he looked almost teasing as he met Dean's eyes again and Dean wasn't sure he was ever going to get used to Cas with a sense of humor.

"Wait, what?" He can't think of anything to say and just frowns at Cas, hoping he'll explain.

"What? You're the one who keeps going on about it."

"I'm not, I mean, I don't, _Cas,_ " Dean groaned, "I thought we were buddies, why you gotta pick on me when I can't just say what I mean," he hated the almost whining tone of his voice but he was sick of being teased for something that was totally beyond his control. At least the anger had abated - for now.

"Try it again," Cas said, his voice kind as he stepped closer again, "maybe it'll be better this time."

Dean looked at him sceptically but Cas just looked back as steadily as ever and Dean had no reason to refuse. He trusted Cas, more than he trusted anyone but Sammy, so he took a steadying breath.

 _'I'm glad you're back, I'm glad you're back, I'm glad you're back_ ,' he chanted in his mind, hoping that if he thought nothing else he would finally be able to squeeze the words through his teeth.

"I love you. Dammit!" Dean threw up his hands in submission. "That's it, I give up, I fuckin' give up," he snarled, his face bright red again.

"Would it help if I said it too, maybe? I love you, Dean," Cas said, totally deadpan.

"Ha fucking ha, Cas," Dean muttered hotly.

"I'm only trying to help."

"Sure, laughing at me and mocking me’s real helpful.” 

There was an awkward silence for a few moments as they stared each other down, Dean clenching his fists while Cas just looked at him blithely as if this little problem of Dean’s was barely worth his notice. 

“I apologized for laughing at you,” Cas said eventually, “and I didn’t realise I was mocking you. I teased you a little bit, but honestly I think you deserve it. You tease me all the time. Well, you used to. I really do want to help you, Dean.” 

Dean huffed angrily but said nothing, not trusting his traitorous words to mean what he wants them to mean. 

“I don’t understand why it’s only that one phrase that seems to be affected, can you try to re-word it perhaps?” Cas was coming at this from a scientific perspective, testing the boundaries of the strange occurrence in the hope that it would be solvable. Dean hoped he was right, he didn’t like being forced to say words he didn’t intend to say. 

“All I was trying to say is I…” he clenched his teeth and hissed through them, “am _happy_. To see you.” Surprise and joy crossed his face as he realised that exactly the words he meant to say came out and he couldn’t resist giving a whoop of triumph. “That’s more like it!”

“I’m happy to see you too, Dean,” Cas smiled.

“Wow, that’s a relief. I guess your theory worked, I can say I love you - fuck!” His elation fizzled out as quickly as it had come and he was about to turn away in frustration when Cas caught him by the shoulder, palm pressing against the very place he had marked him when he pulled the Righteous Man from Hell all those years ago. Dean allowed himself to be turned back and his eyebrows shot up in surprise as Cas pulled him back into another hug. 

“Cas, man, I don’t think hugging it out is going to help,” he grumbled, reluctantly returning the hug. Cas pressed him close and Dean tried not to think about it, especially given the awkwardness of his situation. 

“Maybe not, but it might make you feel better.”

“Doubt it,” Dean mumbled, dropping his forehead to the angel’s shoulder in defeat. “I’ll feel better when my stupid feelings stop replacing shit I’m trying to say.” 

“Perhaps if you fought it less fervently it might release its hold on you, like playing dead.” 

“Play chicken with a spell or whatever this is?” Dean pulled back until he could cock an eyebrow at the angel, unable to hold back the chuckle at Cas’ suggestion. 

“Or not, since fighting it seems to be working _so_ well for you,” Cas said with a sardonic smile.

“Shut up you ass,” Dean laughed again. 

“I’m not the one with the speech impediment,” Cas teased and they both dissolved into giggles, though if pressed Dean would deny ever having _giggled_ in his life. 

“No, you just got a shitty sense of humor.” 

“That’s not true, I’m an endless source of amusement for you.” 

“Dude I’m laughing _at_ you because you’re so fucking ridiculous.”

“At least half of my personality is things I’ve picked up from you and Sam, Dean, so you only have yourself to blame.” 

Dean couldn’t answer that, he was laughing too hard and had to rest his head on Castiel’s shoulder again until he got himself back under control. He hadn’t even noticed that their hug had gone on way longer than was really required, even for a reassurance hug, or that he had somehow slipped his arms underneath the trench coat so his hands were spread across the thin shirt in the small of Cas’ back. 

“Man, Cas, I haven’t laughed that hard in… a really long time. I really missed you,” Dean finally said, not lifting his face. If he was going to stop this from happening with honesty he sure as hell wasn’t going to let Cas watch him while he said stupid shit like that.

“I missed you too, Dean,” Cas replied quietly, trailing his fingers in small, soothing circles on the back of Dean’s neck, since his hand was now out of reach. “Even being surrounded by my brothers and sisters I’ve felt very… isolated, and alone.”

“‘M sorry buddy,” Dean mumbled, a sheepish note in his voice, and his arms tensed slightly, squeezing Cas gently for reassurance. 

“It’s not your fault, we each have things we have to do and being apart is just an annoying necessity for now. I hope we can wrap all of this up soon so I can-“ he stopped and bit back the words he was going to say.

“What, Cas?” Dean perked up, leaning back so he could look at the man in his arms. And damn, _that_ wasn’t a thought he needed to have. He was suddenly acutely aware of all six-foot-odd of hard muscle all-but pressed against him, not to mention the gentle fingertips dancing across the nape of his neck. 

Cas gave him a sheepish look but wouldn’t meet his eyes. He pushed his fingers up into Dean’s hair and the sensation was almost enough to make his eyes flicker closed - it’s been a _long_ time since someone ran their fingers through his hair, that’s all - but Dean wasn’t going to let himself be distracted that easily. “If you and Sam don’t mind, I’d like to come back to the bunker,” Cas finally said quietly. 

“Dude,” Dean snorted, “the bunker’s your home as much as it is ours. Of course you’re coming back there when you don’t have to babysit your little flock anymore.” Dean was surprised, he’d just been assuming Cas would come back to the bunker as soon as he could. 

“Thank you Dean,” Cas still wouldn’t meet his eyes and Dean gave him another little squeeze. 

“Don’t mention it. I just love you so much. Oh for fuck’s _sake_.” He’d been trying to say _I’m just glad you’re safe_ but that backfired even worse than before. He’d momentarily forgotten his little ‘problem’ and the words had slipped out. Dean’s face flared hot and red again, embarrassment flooding through him doubly because of how close they were. 

Yet neither of them had made a move to break the embrace, and Cas still had his fingertips stuck in Dean’s hair. Dean realised with a start that he was tracing the same little paths with his own fingers on the small of Castiel’s back and goosebumps broke out across his body as he felt the heat of his skin beneath the thin button down he wore. 

“Are you trying to tell me something, Dean?” Cas laughed but his words were only half teasing. 

“I think _someone_ has a message for us,” Dean groused then rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh. “Fucking _fine_. Okay, I get it. This ain’t my first rodeo.” Cas tilted his head to one side again, wondering who Dean was talking to. “D’you trust me, Cas?” 

“More than anyone,” Cas replied without hesitation. 

The first tentative brush of his lips across Castiel’s made him shiver. They were dry and slightly chapped, and the feeling of his stubble was a little weird, but it was… not altogether a horrible experience. 

“Um. Okay?” 

“I love you. Aw hell,” Dean tried the words again but they still came out wrong so he leaned in and kissed Cas again, this time with more enthusiasm. 

At first Cas stood there stoically, letting Dean lead the kisses, but after he discovered that _volume_ clearly wasn’t working and Dean kept professing his love and then swearing, he began to kiss back. They started off slow, a gentle exploration of each others lips, but soon Cas darted his tongue out to wet his own chapped lips and Dean took that as an invitation to push his own tongue into Cas’ mouth. Cas eagerly returned the kiss, licking the top of Dean’s mouth and savoring the unfamiliar taste of his tongue. They broke apart, their breath just a little too fast for the kiss to be totally in the name of science, and Dean huffed. 

“I love you. Dammit. This really shouldn’t be this hard, do we gotta bump uglies before the spell is broken or what?” 

“I don’t know,” Cas replied quietly, “maybe we should just try some more kissing first.” 

“Mm, right,” Dean couldn’t think of any objection to make, and he didn’t particularly want to. He dove back in to Cas’ mouth the second Cas spread his lips to breathe, and before they knew it Dean had backed him up against the desk, hands roaming under the coat while Cas’ carded through his hair. 

There was no pretence at fixing Dean’s problem anymore, they hadn’t broken apart for him to mumble the words and swear in a long time, they just kissed and kissed and kissed. They kissed until they were breathless and then Dean began to pepper Castiel’s jaw with yet more kisses while they caught their breath. He kissed down Cas’ neck, eminently glad the angel didn’t bother with a tie anymore and hadn’t been buttoning his shirt properly either, and when he reached the sensitive spot where throat met collarbone Cas couldn’t help but release the breathy moan he’d been trying to hold in. 

Dean froze. 

What the _fuck_ was he doing? Making out with his _best friend_ like a couple of horny teenagers. He risked a glance up at Cas, whose entire body had gone tense the moment Dean stopped moving, and felt a hot coil of arousal churn in his stomach at how thoroughly debauched he looked. His usually intense blue eyes were more black than blue, pupils dilated as far as they could go with arousal. Dean was certain his were exactly the same, if the way his heart was hammering in his chest was anything to go by, and when he shifted he could feel that he was already half hard in his jeans. 

“Cas…” he said quietly and Cas closed his eyes, his body rigid as he awaited the inevitable rejection. “Fuck, Cas, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” he straightened up and moved his hands from the small of his back to Cas’ hips, giving them some space. “I got… carried away.” 

“Mm,” Cas closed his eyes and sighed, fingers resuming the soothing motion from before their heated makeout session. “Did it work?” He didn’t really care, he just needed to stave off the panic attack he could sense Dean was gearing up for. 

“I love you. Nope, still cursed.” Dean sighed heavily, trying to will himself into moving away from Cas but unable to resist the gentle drag of his fingers through his hair. 

“Well, we tried.” Cas sounded disappointed, though he wasn’t sure if it was because there probably wouldn’t be any more kissing in their future or because Dean was still apparently cursed to randomly say I love you for no reason. 

“Thanks, Cas. I, uh… well, I don’t think I coulda even though about trying that with anyone else. Even if it didn’t work at least we’ve got a, y’know, box checked off.” Dean shuffled his feet awkwardly and his fingers flexed, digging into Cas’ hips unintentionally. Cas stifled the gasp that clawed its way out of his throat and looked away, cheeks tinging pink at the sensations from Dean’s hands zinging through his body. Dean was too well versed in the art of body language, though, and didn’t miss a thing. Curiously, he tensed his hands again, pressing his thumbs into the soft skin just below Cas’ hipbones and drawing another gasp from the angel.

“I don’t think that’s going to help, Dean,” Cas grumbled. 

“You never know,” he replied softly, squeezing again. Cas closed his eyes and his nostrils flared as he breathed out through his nose heavily. 

“ _Dean_ …” 

Cas saying his name in such a deep, needy tone was too much for Dean and he pulled him close again, finding his lips quickly and nipping them until Cas opened for him. He pressed in close, hands tight on Castiel’s hips, and drank him in. 

“Dean, this didn’t help,” Cas managed to gasp out when they broke apart again for air.

“Don’t care, just want you, love you Cas,” Dean mumbled, coherency flying out of the window as he resumed his trail down Cas’ throat, mouthing at his pulse point and paying attention to every gasp and moan that issued from the angel’s throat. “Really, really do, always have, _fuck_ Cas, love you so much it fucking hurts,” his words were little more than a growl and one hand came up to deftly unbutton Cas’ shirt so he could trail kisses across his clavicle and lap at the hot, sensitive skin in the hollow of his throat. 

“I’ve loved you since you stabbed me in that barn,” Cas said quietly, his emotions overriding his sense of good judgement, and he felt a chill of concern rush across his skin, knowing he could never take the words back. He didn’t have a curse, didn’t have an excuse this time, but his worries were washed away when he felt Dean smile against his skin, pressing small kisses there now instead of the desperate ones from before. 

“We’re a pair of jackasses, right?” 

“Apparently,” Cas leaned heavily against the table and gazed at Dean. 

“I’m glad you’re back, Cas,” Dean’s face lit up as he said the words. “I’m glad you’re back!” 

“Is that what you were trying to say?” 

“Yes!” Dean leaned forward and kissed Cas again exuberantly. There was no need to, he just really, really wanted to. One kiss led to another, and another, and before he knew it his hands were cupping Cas’ ass and Cas was making low, breathy moans into his ear as he sucked a dark hickey into his shoulder. 

Cas curled his arms around Dean’s waist and pulled him close until they were pressed flush together and Dean pulled back sharply, surprised to feel another hard length brush his own. Cas only looked at him with dark, hungry eyes and lazily gave a roll of his hips, making Dean groan at the sudden pleasure. Cas grinned and rolled his hips again, tightening his grip to bring them closer together and watching with interest as Dean’s eyes fluttered closed and his mouth opened around another breathy moan. It only took another slide of them together to have Dean rocking his own hips desperately, pressing Cas to him and squeezing his ass with surprising enthusiasm. It was Cas’ turn to moan and Dean kissed him hard as if he could draw the moans from him with his breath. 

Dean tugged Cas’ shirt from his waistband and ran his hands up his back, relishing the feel of his skin and snorting in annoyance as Cas pulled his t-shirt. He drew away for the briefest of seconds to allow him to pull it over his head, and then pressed them together again so their skin was flush from waist to chest. Cas slipped a hand between them and cupped Dean through his jeans, earning a low growl as Dean pressed into the touch of his fingers. The feel of the back of his own hand on his cock was intense but he did his best to ignore it, rubbing and stroking Dean until he was panting hard. When he undid Dean’s belt and popped the button on his jeans, Dean let out a guttural moan that threatened to undo all of Cas’ resolve. 

“Yesss,” Dean hissed, halting his movements so Cas could push his pants down and stroke him through his boxers. There was already a large damp patch of pre-come spreading darkly across the blue fabric and Cas ran his thumb across it with a sly grin, enjoying the sounds of pleasure Dean made. He continued his lazy stroking of Dean’s length as the hunter pressed wet kisses across his body, licking and sucking his way down to Cas’ nipples and flicking his tongue across them before moving back up to capture his lips in another breathtaking kiss. 

Dean mirrored Cas’ movements and began to stroke him through his pants, enjoying the noises he made as his hand moved expertly. Cas’ rhythm stuttered and Dean took the opportunity to quickly undo his pants and drop them to the floor with his own. Cas’s dick strained against his boxers and Dean decided he could lose those too, kissing away the sharp intake of air from his angel as the air brushed his naked erection. 

Pushing his own boxers to the floor, too, Dean pulled Cas close and they both gasped as their hot, smooth skin brushed together. They stood, trembling, pants pooled around their ankles and kissed heatedly for a few more minutes while they tried to pull themselves together. Eventually Cas grew tired of standing still and began to move again, resuming the lazy rock of his hips and enjoying how much more pleasurable it felt without all that annoying _clothing_ in the way. Dean quickly caught up and they found a gentle rhythm, both wanting to hold on to the pleasure as long as they could, the closeness they had craved for so long finally theirs to enjoy at their leisure. 

To their surprise, Dean came first - he’d felt it building but so slowly he was pushing it away, simply enjoying kissing Cas and hearing every delightful moan, until it punched through him without warning and he spilled his release in hot streams all over their stomachs. Cas followed on the next roll of his hips, seeing Dean’s climax too much for him to resist any longer. 

They dropped to the floor in a puddle of clothes and trembling limbs, laughing softly at their own stupidity and the ridiculous situation that had caused all of this. 

“I really am glad you’re back,” Dean said, cupping Castiel’s face in his hands and kissing him so tenderly Cas felt tears spring to his eyes. “And I love you.” 

 

~

 

“That was mean, Gabe,” Sam chided as he clattered around the kitchen.

“Hey, if I’m gonna be a player in this game again I am _not_ sitting around watching those two make goo-goo eyes at each other for another five years. No way, no how.” Gabriel grinned, waggling his eyebrows as Sam rolled his eyes good-naturedly. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was only supposed to be a very quick, very clean fic but then kissing happened and... well... you know the rest... ^^; Apparently that is outside of the scope of my abilities.
> 
> Huge thanks to [Pinkish](http://pinkishfics.tumblr.com) for being my muse and constantly supplying me with endless fic ideas. <3<3
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as well! On my [main blog](http://faeryn.tumblr.com) or my [very quiet writing sideblog.](http://faerynfics.tumblr.com)


End file.
